Parallel World
by xXHeavengirlXx
Summary: Sakura's confusing adventure started the moment Yuki and Tohru found her unconscious, injured body near Shigure's house. Her goal was to recover her memories and return home safely. Or in the process, will she get attached to the world she was currently in? And therefore, will she ever want to return home and face the harshness of her world? Welcome to the new world, Sakura.


**Hey everyone! xXHeavengirlXx here!**

**So first thing first, this is my first ever multi-chapter fanfiction, so please be nice! And I would LOVE it if you could point out mistakes and stuffs. I love constructive reviews ^^**

**And second, please take into account that English isn't my first language so there might be lots of grammar mistakes...**

**Oh and before any of you start complaining, updates will be erratic because of school. And also, I'm trying to find my writing style so please don't be surprised if it changes a lot ."" It can be really annoying too so please forgive me! c:**

**So, this is taking place in early May. And I would be following the manga's storyline so for those of you who only watched the anime, it might be better if you read the manga . just type "Fruits Basket mangapanda" and there should be the site :3**

**And for the Naruto time, let's see if you can guess it ^^ in this chapter you can't really deduce it but in the next chapter, hopefully, there should be an obvious clue... XD**

**Enjoy! ^O^**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It has been several days since seeing Akito. But, Yuki was still the same as before, open and happy. It was great.

"There will be many strawberries soon…" exclaimed Tohru while skipping along the narrow dirt road leading to Shigure's house.

Tohru was wondering what she should make for lunch since it was her duty after all to keep the three members of the Sohma family well fed.

But then, she noticed something rather strange… And stopped to observe it. Clothes. Why would there be clothes on the ground? And it also seemed to be discarded…

Her face lit up in realization "Can it be… Twelve Zodiacs – " at that moment, she felt something slithering up her body. She screamed.

* * *

Yuki finished tidying up the garden and was about to leave when he heard a feminine scream. When he recognized it, he quickly stood up and hurried to where he heard it, and came upon a trembling Tohru who seemed to be traumatized…

"Honda-san!? What's the matter!?" asked Yuki with an alarmed face.

"There's something under my clothes!" cried out the high school girl with a flushed face. She was kneeling on the ground trying hard not to scream in terror. But failing to do so…

Just then, a snake stretched out of the collar of the brunette. Yuki was speechless. And annoyed.

* * *

"Hey… I'm hungry!" said Kyou, walking around the house with an irritated face.

"Tohru should be back soon, right?" asked Shigure who was reading a newspaper, seated in front of the low table.

"Tch. Never mind, I'll just make something for myself." replied the orange haired boy with a sigh.

"Wait… Kyo! Hold on…! We should calmly wait for Tohru to return!" exclaimed the novelist standing up with a bowl containing onions, leeks and a miso packet…

_Leek…_

"You… Always make fun of others to amuse yourself!" screamed Kyo wide-eyed, throwing the bowl away childishly while staring detestably at the leek.

"Kyo! You shouldn't waste food!" cried out Shigure, shocked.

Right at that moment, the sliding door opened with a slam and in came Yuki and Tohru out of breath with an unconscious girl on Yuki's arms. And a snake coiled around Tohru's neck loosely.

"Shigure, we need Hatori!" yelled Yuki, he laid the unconscious girl near the table while Tohru went upstairs to get a first aid kit.

"Ah… Another young girl in this house." said Shigure in a sing song voice and hurriedly went to call the doctor when he felt a death glare aimed at the back of his head by the "Prince Charming".

* * *

When Shigure came back to the living room, Tohru was tending to the girl with all she could while Yuki was wiping off the blood from the girl's body and Kyo was watching the scene from a corner trying to suppress his hunger.

The girl was quite injured with deep cuts and bruises decorating her body and her hair seemed to be pink or red, he couldn't quite tell because of the blood... Her condition seemed more severe than he thought at first glance…

"So, would you mind explaining what happened?" asked Shigure with a serious expression for once.

"Uhm… I don't really know what happened, but on our way home, we saw this girl lying in the dirt… And uhm… at first I thought she was sleeping and tried to wake her up – because it was cold and it wasn't really good to sleep there – but then, she was covered in blood and, and… we just rushed here as quickly as we could!" answered the long haired brunette with a frantic expression. She just couldn't believe how someone could injure a young little girl! She seemed really innocent…

Just then, Shigure noticed the snake coiled around Tohru's neck.

"Ayame?"

* * *

**Sorry if it was so short... ."" It's kind of like a prologue but I hate those, don't ask me why, I just don't like it XD**

**I think the next chapter should be out in not too long, and it'll be in Sakura's POV-ish. And just so you know, I hate writing a story in present tense and the first person singular, "I".**

**So did you enjoy the first chapter? (Well, there isn't much to enjoy but...) And I would like to hear your opinions! Was it good, bad? Anything should do XD But I love constructive criticism so keep those flowing in! XD**

**See you next chapter! Ja ne!**

**c:**


End file.
